


it took time but now we’re here

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Introspective(-ish), M/M, Spoilers up to and including Episode 7, Yuuri POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: because of their chosen careers, it’s only natural that they spend a lot of time together. because they spend a lot of time together, they get to know each other better. and the better they know each other, the closer they get. so the kiss is only surprising to yuuri for happening when and how it did, not for actually happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> started this after episode 5 aired. figured it was about time to update it and post it. it was a pain. but i like it, so. also, umm, happy birthday, yuuri!
> 
> also, yes, the lack of capital letters is intentional.

it’s not sudden. 

some people think it is, but really, the only sudden thing about it is victor’s decision to coach yuuri and his subsequent appearance at the inn.

everything else is gradual. it’s casual and natural, ever-growing.

because of their chosen careers, it’s only natural that they spend a lot of time together. because they spend a lot of time together, they get to know each other better. and the better they know each other, the closer they get.

it doesn’t take victor very long to tear down the pedestal yuuri’s put him on and make him see him more as victor the person than victor the celebrity.

privately, yuuri is grateful for the whole onsen on ice debacle because it helped him tear down some of his own barriers, helped him get over his irrational fear of victor in close physical proximity.

it’s gradual.

one night yuuri falls asleep in victor’s bed while they’re going over the next day’s training menu, and while he does blush when he wakes up the next morning (because _of course victor didn’t wake him up_ ), he’s not the stuttering mess he would have been a month prior. 

summer arrives and victor drags him to the beach for some _‘rest and relaxation, yuuri, even the best athletes need to relax and have some fun!’_. sometimes it’s just the two of them (and makkachin, of course), sometimes the nishigoris join them and victor helps the triplets build sandcastles and prank whatever unfortunate soul is their current target (and half the time it gets uploaded on social media and the internet is in an uproar).

they go to festivals, and they go stargazing and one of them, usually victor, grabs the other by the hand to show them something and it’s a long time before either realizes it’s been hours and they haven’t let go. 

it’s gradual.

yuuri opens up some more, tidbits about his college life, about his friendships, about growing up at the inn and about vicchan (and he does stutter a bit when it comes to his decision to name his poodle victor but he doesn’t get teased about it. not _too_ much, anyway).

victor tells him a bit about his childhood in st. petersburg, of his first time skating, of the struggles he went through after his senior debut when he hit another growth spurt that affected his balance something awful. 

they talk about how they both had moments when they felt like giving up their sport for good, though not for similar reasons.

it’s gradual.

the more time passes, the more comfortable they are with each other. 

even the first time they kiss is something that comes as no surprise. they’re watching some skating videos in yuuri’s room, discussing some combination spins. they’re sitting on yuuri’s bed, laptop on yuuri’s lap, when yuuri turns his head towards victor to ask him something. and victor just… leans forward, presses his lips to yuuri’s like it’s the most natural thing in the world. and maybe it is, because while he can feel heat creep into his cheeks, yuuri does nothing but close his eyes and accept the soft kiss.

moments later, when it’s over, they hold each other’s gaze for a few seconds, smiling softly (happily) before yuuri leans his head against victor’s shoulder and carries on with what he wanted to ask. his cheeks and his ears and the back of his neck are warm, but so is the feeling in his heart. 

even from there, it’s still gradual. 

neither of them is rushing it, that’s really their only kiss before the skating season starts, and the slow pace they go at suits them just fine. especially because they’re coach and student first.

the only reason yuuri startles when victor hugs him from behind at the chugoku, shikoku and kyushu championship is because he doesn’t expect it. victor seems irritated (and yuuri doesn’t know _why_ ) and yuuri doesn’t expect to be hugged. the fact that it’s such a public thing doesn’t help with his bewilderment, either (because as soon as victor’s arms are around him, every camera in the arena is pointed at them and he’s almost blinded by the flashes). but victor’s warmth and his soothing voice and words calm his nerves like nothing else. the next day, he doesn’t even blink when (very publicly) victor applies balm to his lips and hugs him. he only hugs back and draws his strength from it.

his declaring his feelings for the whole country (and victor) to hear changes less than he thought it would. victor is no less prone to strut around naked in front of him, he’s no less clingy or flirty, he’s no less of a strict coach and he’s no less, well, _victor_. yuuri doesn’t know why he expected some sudden change.

but things do change.

in china, things finally change.

and this time, it’s not quite as gradual. because yuuri has gotten used to having victor all to himself in hasetsu, despite knowing that it’s not something that would last. so the comments left and right and the reminders that victor isn’t only his strike a chord and touch upon a possessive streak yuuri wasn’t aware he had. he makes sure victor’s attention is solely on him and performs his short program impeccably as proof to everyone (himself, victor, the world) that victor’s time by his side isn’t wasted, and that victor is _his_ (if only for now).

but it’s really the next day that things change. because yuuri will never not get anxious when the expectations are high, and because victor can be an absolute idiot sometimes, and _things_ are said (or cried out, in yuuri’s case). and while the atmosphere between them is heavy when yuuri finally gets on the ice, yuuri feels like all the pressure that was weighing him down has lifted. and when he jumps a quad flip instead of a toe loop, he fully expects to surprise victor (and probably get an earful for it).

what he doesn’t expect is victor jumping on him before he’s even off the ice and kissing him in front of the whole world. but that’s exactly what happens. 

and his lips tingle and his back aches from where he hit the ice all throughout the award ceremony and interviews and the drive back to the hotel. and while they don’t talk about it in the immediate aftermath, yuuri can feel the change between them viscerally. 

the slight daze doesn’t lift once he’s in his own hotel room, not even after the warm shower that soothes his aches and somewhat calms his mind. he gets dressed for bed and wonders if he should call home. he has missed calls and texts from yuuko and minako and his parents but he can’t really make himself return any of them. not yet. not when he feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin.

and then there’s a soft knock on his door and he’s not surprised to find victor on the other side. they haven’t talked much since they left the arena and they need to discuss their plans for the next day and… and yuuri needs and also fears talking about their fight and about the kiss and what or _if_ it means more this time.   

victor enters the room and the door closes and there’s silence. for a beat. and when yuuri tries to break it, tentatively calling out victor’s name, he only manages to form the first syllable before he’s stopped.  

victor’s hands hold yuuri’s face gently as he kisses him.

at first, yuuri’s as surprised as he was on the rink. he didn’t expect it quite so soon, not when they haven’t even talked about their earlier one, but… he relaxes into it, closes his eyes and gives himself over to the sensation.

it’s different this time. it’s not the soft kiss from months ago, and it’s not the rushed, ecstatic one from the rink. it’s deep, and it just about takes his breath away. and it answers so many questions. 

still. he has to ask. just this once, he needs to hear it.

so when the kiss finally breaks, and victor touches his forehead to yuuri’s, yuuri cups the hands that still cradle his face and takes a trembling breath.

“does this mean…?” is all he can get out. he needs to know and he’s afraid to know and he’s excited to know.

“yes.” victor says, just as quiet as yuuri had been. “yes, it does.” and there’s so much happiness and affection in his voice.

and yuuri can’t hold back the stupidly happy tears that start flowing, nor the breathless, laughing sob that escapes his throat.

“yuuri?” victor asks, a little bit confused, but mostly happy.

and yuuri just shakes his head slightly, tightening his grip on victor’s hands, and gives him a tearful, yet beaming smile.

 _ah,_ he thinks as he leans in for another kiss,  _i’ve never been this happy._


End file.
